Apuestas en el inframundo
by patydcapricornio
Summary: es de comedia que se trata de que los tres espectros quieren ser el favorito de pandora y pues terminan descubriendo que el favorito es el que es dueño del corazon de pandora  MinosXPandora


Apuestas en el Inframundo

Los tres jueces del infierno,Hades y Pandora estaban escuchando como Orfeo,concentrado,tocaba la lira...

Rada: Señorita Pandora...tenemos que escuchar a orfeo? u_u  
Aiiia: Rada tiene razon /  
Pandora: Shhh ! por que no son como Minos ? el si esta prestando atencion.  
Rada: Atencion ? -Rada el saca el casco a Minos y Pandora se da cuenta de que Minos estaba dormido. (Si,dormido xD) -  
Pandora: Miiinos !  
Minos: Eh señorita pandora,gomen ne pero es muy aburrido escuchar a Orfeo ./.  
Pandora: Si,tenes razon ^^

Rada: pshh Aiiia,a mi me parece o Pandora se lleva mejor con minos que con nosotros ?  
Aiiiia: Pero si Pandora esta con mig...digo,con nosotros =D  
Rada: Vos estas con... ? *Maldito Aiacos ._.* Pero aun asi quiere mas a Minos u_u  
Aiiia: ok ok esta bien,apostemos ! nos vemos en la pricion de Lune cuando Orfeo decida terminar xD  
Rada: Bien,ahora le aviso a Minos.

Orfeo termino,*por fin xD* y los 3 jueces se dirigieron a la pricion,-del silencio- donde estaba Lune.

Aiiia: Eyy LUNEE !  
Lune: Sileeencio Aiacos -w-  
Aiia: ups perdon =D  
Lune: Que se supone que hacen los tres aca ?  
Rada: la verdad nose (? pero ahora si,vamos a apostar,quien termine siendo el preferido de Pandora gana.  
Minos: y que se supone que ganamos ?  
Aiia: pzz es obvio,ser el preferido de Pandora =D  
Rada: y Hades !  
Aiia: y los otros 2 que pierden...  
Rada: tienen que limpiar todas las priciones por un mes !

Los tres jueces aceptaron,y cada uno empezo a 'ayudar' a Pandora en todo lo que que,si Aiacos ahora estaba con Pandora iba a ser mas facil..o almenos era eso lo que el pensaba...

Aiia: Pandora mii viiida ya viine  
Pandora: ? ah si..donde estabas ?  
Aiia: ehh tube que ir a,Lune me llamo y..bueno eso ^^ etto y necesitas que te ayude en algo ? digo nomas...  
Pandora: *desde cuando esta tan bueno ?...a aprovechar se ah dicho =D* si,necesito que atiendas a Hades un minuto,despues tengo que limpiar el arpa,entregarle un mensaje a Myu y todos los otros 108 que ahora se viene navidad y voy a hacer una fiesta.  
Aiia: QUE O.O etto digo,si esta bien ^^

Aiacos fue a entregar las 108 tarjetas de invitacion para la fiesta que Pandora estaba que sin antes atender a Hades y limpiar el arpa de Pandora pandora se encuentra con Rada,quien traia un ramo de flores de sus preferidas...(Si Rada xD)

Pandora: y eso ?  
Rada: etto...son para vos =n.n= espero que te gusten...y decime...necesitas que te ayude en algo ?  
Pandora: *que les pasa hoy?* si un poco de ayuda no me vendria que decores las priciones,y aca donde descanza Hades...bueno aca no mucho ya que no le gustan las fiestas ==' pone las mesas,el arbol,y todo lo que haga falta ^^ -Rada no podia creerlo,pero iba a ser todo lo posible con tal de no perder la apuesta.-

Fue asi como entonces se puso a decorar todo el Inframundo, y ahora era el turno de Minos...

Minos: Señorita Pandora,usted me pidio hace unos dias que arregle el problema con las almas que de terminar con eso.  
Pandora: muchas gracias Minos!  
Minos: necesita algo mas ?  
Pandora: etto si,Hades me dijo que necesitaba hablar con vos...

Ambos se dirijieron hacia Hades quien los estaba estaba frente a ellos con una sonriza,al parecer era una buena noticia...

Pandora: Señor Hades-Sama aca esta Minos...  
Hades: Muchas gracias Pandora..Minos te llame por que,veo que estas haciendo un buen me hablo mucho sobre vos y creo que esto merece una que pensalo bien,y despues pedi lo que quieras ^^ -Minos no podia creerlo,y menos Aiiia y Rada quienes estaban escuchando todo detras de una columna.  
Rada: Que ? no puede ser ._. vamos a perder la apuesta! hay que hacer algo / -decia en voz baja para que no lo escuchen...-

Ambos decidieron hacer sus tareas,claro que perfectas,para estar a la altura de Minos...

Pandora: Minos,Aiacos,Radamaaanthiiss! -gritaba Pandora-  
Rada: Que necesita?  
Pandora: Que vallan al santuario...si ya se ==' Hades quiere invitar a la o-diosa y sus caballeros para poder estar en ''paz'' ._.  
Aiiia: Que ? ashhh / etto yo voy!  
Rada- No yo voy Aiacos _  
Aiiia: Claro que no!...

Mientras ellos seguian peleando,Minos ya habia partido para el santuario...digamos que ya estaba llegando (? (Rapiiidiiiisiiiimo :P)

Rada:...donde esta Minos ?  
Pandora se fue hace MEDIA HORA! saben que ? falta la comida ^^ asi que quiero que los dos mis amores vallan a preparar toda la comida n/n ...Ahora! ._.  
Aiiiia y Rada: Enseguida!

Bueno...despues de cocinar,labar la ropa,ordenar la habitacion de Pandora,atender a Hades,hablar con Lune (para que?.etto no se xD) etc etc...llego el gran dia...El dia de la fiesta,ya no quedaba mas nada que hacer,asi que Pandora iba a decirle a Hades cual era el que mas trabajo...Que para ellos eso significaba ''ser el preferido''.Athena,mejor conocida como O-diosa llego con sus caballeros (==') a la gran fiesta de una mesa laaaaaaaarga,claro eran 108 espectros,mas Hades,Pandora (los jueces entran en los 108? xD) y la o-diosa y sus caballeros de oro,bronce,plata (bueno,todos xD) donde algunos no se llebaban muy bien,otros si...y Rada,Aiiiia y Minos estaban acomodando todo,dando los ultimos la comida,y se sentaron a esta junto a Hades,quien supuestamente iba a elejir al ''Preferido''.Aiiiia y Rada sabian que el 100% iba a ser para Minos,y ellos estaban mas celosos que nunca.

Pandora: Neee Hades...estube viendo el progreso de los 3 jueces,y la verdad es que me asombra mucho...  
Hades: y cual es el que mas ayudo?  
Pandora: Bueno ess...-en ese momento interrumpe la O-diosa-  
Athena: Muy linda fiesta,lo isistes vos sola Pandora?  
Pandora: JAJAJA ni loca ==' me ayudaron!  
Athena: Se ve hermoso! y la comida esta genial! la isistes vos?  
Pandora: *que O-diosa!*  
Athena: Que?  
Pandora: eetto digo,bueno tambien tube un poco de ayuda n/n  
Athena: ^^

Rada: cuando se lo va a decir?  
Aiiia: espero que sea rapido u_u  
Minos: No esten tan desesperados xD  
Aiiia: que a vos no te importa ?  
Minos: la verdad no.  
Rada: no te importaria limpiar las priciones por todo un mes?  
Aiiia: cuanto es un mes?  
Rada: aaam *dias+semanas=meses?* Es un mes n_n  
Aiiia: que?  
Rada: etto ==' *mmm 2+2=4 10+10=20 (? 20+10=30...sera 30? etto yo le digo 30 =D* 30 ^^  
Aiiia: Ahh...genial! (xD)

Siguieron asi...hasta que por fin Pandora le dice todo a Hades ! (?

Pandora: el que mas me ayudo es...*quien sera?*...Bueno es Minos señor ^^  
Rada: QUE!  
Aiia: _  
Minos: =D

Rada se levanto de golpe de la mesa,tirando el pobre mantel,y alli fue tooda la comida u_u (que bestiiia o.ó ! xD) y Aiiiia lo quiso terminar la fiesta de navidad,Rada y Aiiiia estaban listos para empezar a ordenar...todo el se termino quedando con Minos,mientras el miraba como los otros dos barrian y juntaban toooodo lo que habia quedado del dia anterior.Y bueno como siempre Minos~super-kawaiiii termino ganando mientras los otros dos se morian de celos por que el se quedo con Pandora (?) y sí,el es mas kawaiiii xD aparte de que hacen una pareja hermosa *-* (?)


End file.
